the_bakingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cranberry Orange Muffins
Yield: 12 muffins Total Time: 45 minutes Ingredients: * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 1/2 cup (100g) granulated sugar * 1/4 cup (50g) packed light or dark brown sugar * 2 large eggs, room temperature preferred * 1/2 cup (120g) yogurt1 * 2 teaspoons vanilla extract * zest of 2 oranges * 1 and 3/4 cups (220g) all-purpose flour (measured correctly) * 1 teaspoon baking soda * 1 teaspoon baking powder * 1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 2 Tablespoons (30ml) orange juice * 2 Tablespoons (30ml) milk (any kind) * 1 and 1/2 cups (185g) fresh or frozen cranberries (do not thaw) Orange Glaze * 1 cup (120g) confectioners' sugar * 3 Tablespoons (45ml) orange juice Directions: # Preheat oven to 425F degrees. Spray a 12-count muffin pan with nonstick spray or line with cupcake liners. Set aside. # In a medium bowl using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle attachment, beat the butter on high speed until smooth and creamy, about 1 minute. Add the granulated and brown sugars and beat on high until creamed, about 2 full minutes. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. Add the eggs, yogurt, and vanilla extract. Beat on medium speed for 1 minute, then turn up to high speed until the mixture is combined and uniform in texture. Scrape down the sides and bottom of the bowl as needed. Then, beat in the orange zest until combined. # In a large bowl, toss together the flour, baking soda, baking powder, cinnamon, and salt. Pour the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients and slowly mix with a whisk. Add the orange juice and milk, gently whisking until combined and little lumps remain. Fold in the cranberries with a wooden spoon or rubber spatula. # Spoon batter into prepared muffin pan, filling them all the way to the top. Top the batter with an additional cranberry or two, for looks if desired. (I like the pop of color on top of the muffins in doing this.) Bake for 5 minutes at 425F degrees, then keeping the muffins in the oven, lower the oven temperature to 350F degrees and bake for 18-20 more minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. The total times these muffins take in the oven is about 23-25 minutes. # While the muffins are cooling for a few minutes, make the glaze by whisking the glaze ingredients together. Drizzle over warm muffins. Allow to briefly cool before serving. # Make ahead tip: Unglazed muffins stay soft, fresh, and moist covered at room temperature for up to 5 days. Glazed or unglazed muffins freeze well for up to 2 months. Recipe Notes: # Use your favorite yogurt; I prefer low fat plain Greek yogurt but regular (not Greek) would be just fine. Try with orange flavored, vanilla, honey, nonfat, or full fat. Sour cream works as well. Enjoy!!